unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl who sought John's head
|details = One book of the New Testament describes the beheading of the Saint John the Baptist. The reason for his killing is said to have been that his daughter Herodia asked for Saint John's head on a platter as a gift to herself. Why would she ask for Saint John's head on a platter? Would you please go ask the Scholar in Alexandria about this woman? |step1 = /The girl's name is Salome/Alexandria/Scholar/ The name of Herodia's Daughter in the New Testament is Salome. She was said to be so beautiful that anyone who saw her would be enchanted. Even her father-in-law, King Herod himself, was supposedly enthralled with her beauty. |step2 = /Interest in John/Alexandria/Scholar/ One day Salome met John the Baptist, who had been confined for speaking out against King Herod marrying within his own bloodline. Salome became interested in John, and helped him to escape from prison. However, John simply repeated his disdain for King Herod, and returned to prison of his own accord. |step3 = /The beauty of John/Alexandria/Scholar/ Salome was beautiful, entrancing all who saw her. However, John did not pay her beauty the slightest heed, choosing instead to return to prison. This lead to Salome becoming even more interested in him. She began thinking only of ways in which she could him to be interested in her as well. |step4 = /Dance of the seven veils/Alexandria/Scholar/ One day, Salome was ordered to dance before King Herod, with the condition that if her dance pleased the king, he would grant her any wish she desired. Salome accepted the offer, and performed her dance. This dance came to be known as the Dance of the Seven Veils, and is still spoken about to this day. |step5 = /The reward sought by Salome/Alexandria/Scholar/ Satisfied with her performance, King Herod asked Salome what her wish was. To which Salome replied "I wish for the head of John the Baptist..." |step6 = /Kiss with John/Alexandria/Scholar/ King Herod was concerned, but he kept his promise and ordered his servants to have John the Baptist executed. Upon doing so, his head was placed on a silver platter and brought before Salome. She was delighted to receive it, and took it in her hands gave it a kiss. |step7 = /Insanity of Salome/Alexandria/Scholar/ Upon seeing this, King Herod sensed madness within Salome's heart, and swiftly gave orders to have her executed on the spot. There are some scholars in Jaffa who continue to study this execution, as well as Salome's madness. I just hope they've found some new information... |step8 = /Self centred Salome/Jaffa/Scholar/ Why did Salome do what she did? While she is doubtless the only one who could know that answer for sure, it is possible that her pride could not accept the fact that there was a person in the world who was not enthralled by her charms. Oh yes. After a little investigation in this area, I managed to come across some interesting results. |step9 = /Relic of Salome/Jaffa/Scholar/ The very veils from Salome's Dance of the Seven Veils are supposedly being kept in a mosque in Beirut. Salome was said to be so beautiful that all who laid eyes on her were utterly entranced. I would have loved to see her famous Dance of the Seven Veils for myself, if only just once. |stepfinal = Salome and John the Baptist/Beirut/Mosque/ The only thing that the beautiful dancer Salome desired was the head of John the Baptist. Upon having his head brought to her on a silver platter, the overjoyed Salome took it in her hands and kissed it. King Herod, who witnessed this, gave orders to have Salome executed on the spot. Salome's veils are supposedly being kept in a mosque in Beirut. I should go see them. |discoXP = 350 |cardXP = 175 |reportXP = 140 |reportfame = 70 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = map/Religious painting map/Search/7/Art/7/Unlock/7/St. John the Baptist |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Beirut |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}